


Perfect

by holy_wow



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas and Lune's first time where the little Breton has to come to terms with their size difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Lune had never much thought about her size. Especially not here. Nords were huge- it was of no surprise to her that she was particularly smaller than just about everybody present. Being a Breton, with enough Altmer in her heritage to give her a magical edge and size to match, she knew coming here she wasn’t going to tower over anybody. She rarely did anyways. But it was just common knowledge, something that always happened. She was always just a bit shorter than everybody else. More lithe in figure, dainty in comparison.

It was second nature to take it into consideration when in a battle. Not as strong as somebody else to block- she dodged. It was why she never used shields. They were useless in her hands. She used magic and arrows when available, quick on her feet and deft with her hands. Grace and speed was more often demanded of her. Unlike Nords she was not built a wall to take damage. Something that seemed to bother Farkas on many occasions.

His size was impressive. He was tall and broad, with shoulders like battering rams and arms thick with corded muscle. His chest broad and barreled, abdomen worked to where she would probably break a knuckle should she attempt to punch him. Steel in muscle and towering in height. The thick hair across his chest and down to the pants line hiding each curve and dip of his abs, teasing her the few time she’d seem him without shirt. Not as often as she would like, but Lune was not one to complain. If she wasn’t willing to remove clothes in that cold, she couldn’t much demand it of him.

He wielded his great sword with the same deftness she handled her own daggers and broadswords. The swings somehow graceful and efficient. It was no wonder the others praised him, even when the next breath was used to mock him. He was protective, grunting when others got too close. Putting herself behind him when enemies began to crowd them. It was cute, if not annoying at times. She had survived this long without him- was praised for being a hero anymore.

Still, even with the comparison- she always a bit too small and he always too large- she hadn’t ever really fully considered the meaning of that. She was far from stupid- in her opinion- but it just hadn’t registered. Even with the touching and cuddling that happened a bit lately. She had just thought- no. She hadn’t thought and that was where the problem lay. So, when she was finally forced to think about it, it had brought on quite the shock.

A bit of honeyed mead had been passed between them but not nearly enough to count. She had ended up saddled on his lap, drinking more from him with deep passionate kisses than from her cup. Dragging her hands along his strong jaw and down his thick throat to where skin met his shirt. His large hands on her ass, groping and squeezing to pull her even closer. Her hands traveled lower, slowly. It was a bit rare for him to not be in armor and for her to be allowed to touch. So she took her time, feeling him through the thin shirt.

And then her hands came to his pants and, with a smile, she cupped him. And he wasn’t even at full mast but the man filled her entire hand. He let out a moan that sounded a bit like her name but she was too preoccupied with the hot flesh that was still growing. Pulling her lips away from his she came to the conclusion that this had not in fact been all the way thought through. She licked her lips and tried to come up with a plan of action. Except her mind was blown. And she needed to pull her hand away, was a distant thought.

He said her name again, this time as a warning almost. Not that she was sure he really wanted her to stop.The man was big enough that foreplay was almost demanded- so he couldn’t be anywhere near completion- and the slight jerking of his hips kept her from thinking this was a negative occurrence for him. His hands tightened more, reminding her how gentle he always was with her and how much strength he could use on her, and she bit her kissed bruised lip and pawed a bit harder at the growing erection beneath his pants, marveling at the thick bulge.

She glanced up from beneath her lashes, watching him gasp for air with his head thrown back. They should probably retire to a bed, she thought, if she were to continue this. He had come for a friendly visit and she was pretty sure she was still hoping that he would stay the night. Course, if he grew much bigger and there would be complications. A complication. A very large one. She pushed her free hand beneath his shirt, threading the fingers through the thick fur of hair on his chest. He was a furnace. So warm beneath her small hands. A definite plus to keeping, or getting, the man in her bed.

Coming to a decision she slid off of him with her usual grace, ignoring the blatant want to remove his pants, and pulled at his shirt. “C’mon handsome,” she said and he stood, eyeing her. “Lydia would skin me if it didn’t move this to a room.” As soon as he stood she pulled him for another kiss, noticing for once the way he had to dip down to meet her own lips.

He was half primal already, pawing at her, and as she slipped out of his grasp to dance away from him, his amber eyes glowed with that feral edge that sent a shiver up her spine. She licked her lips, watching as his eyes trailed after the pink appendage, and then turned and fled up the stairs. As she expected he gave chase. It wasn’t much of one and she didn’t really want to get away. She only reached the top of the stairs before she felt his strong arms around her, hoisting her up. His nose pressed against her throat, through her thick tousled hair. She let out a happy sound, not quite a giggle and not quite a squeal.

He held her close, as tenderly as she had come to expect from him., carrying her to the bed and unceremoniously dropping her on the furs that covered it. She bounced on the bed a bit before she reached for him. He stared at her a moment, shutting the door behind him, his eyes glowing in the candlelight before he crawled over her. “This is alright?” he asked, lips against her jaw.

“More than alright,” she said with a breathless laugh, tugging at his shirt. “Perfect.” He let her pull his shirt off, tossing it away without taking her eyes away from him. She touched, dragging a hand until she found a nipple, rolling her thumb over it to feel him moan. The vibrations as enticing as anything else from the man. He wasted no time then, pulling at her clothes. No tugging or jerking, but carefully sliding her clothes off of her. His impatience was worth a laugh. She was not made for the cold, another opposite between them, and often was bundled up in long sleeves and fur lined coats. His need to feel her skin was something that often showed up in small glimpses through their travels. He would sometimes pull off her gloves or drag a finger along her neck to tangle in her hair.

His large calloused hands pressed against her quickly cooling skin, making her arch into them. For warmth and with need. She opened her eyes to see him staring at his large hand pressed against her, eyes darkening. Maybe Farkas had been paying attention to the size difference. Maybe that was one of the reasons he had, in his own way, wooed her. Perhaps where size hadn’t meant anything consciously to her it was one of the secret things that pulled him to her.

She laid her small hand above his, his head jerking up to her face, and she gently pushed his hand down until he reached the patch of hair. His eyes kept lock with hers as he took his fingers to her folds, already slick,and began his ministrations. She arched off the bed when he entered her, his large fingers already stretching her hot walls. She spread her legs and panted, and then another finger after a moment of gentle thrusting. And another and she could only whine as she gripped him.

Farkas froze almost instantly, head shooting up to her face. She gasped as he removed his hands and pulled her into an embrace. “Slowly,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. “Just- slowly.” He nodded, kissing her again. She wasn’t a virgin- Gods help her if she was- but he was too big. She pulled at his pants, hoping to get them off of him. He was much too overdressed and he needed a distraction.

He kicked out of his boots and then his pants, watching her expression as she eyed the rising cock. She reached out, trailing a finger along the pulsing vein. Farkas groaned, watching her hand as she wrapped her fingers around the base. Her fingers didn’t touch he was so big. She pulled and tugged, enjoying the way he moaned and shivered. He wasn’t getting bigger, which she was most thankful for. His panting above her, watching with those bright animalistic eyes. Unable to resist she leaned over and pressed her lips to the dark and heavy tip of his cock. His hand threaded through her hair as he moaned out her name. She smiled, spreading her lips to lick along the thick length before engulfing him. He was too big, stretching her jaw as she experimented, pressing him further and further in. His fingers tightened as they twisted in her hair and she glanced up through her lashes to see him still watching. Mouth agape as he fought for air.

She gave a suck and his hips jerked. Her hands at his hips clawed into his skin, tough enough to take it no doubt, and tears swelled in her eyes as she choked a bit. Farkas stuttered out her name but she didn’t stop. Sliding her tongue along the bottom where she could, hallowing her cheeks to give another long suck. Spittle fell along her chin, him too big for her to keep herself decent. He didn’t seem to mind and her personally figured all the lubricant they could could would be appreciated. By her, at least.

He moaned again and she could feel herself moisten between her thighs. She let herself hum around his cock, letting out a yelp when he pulled her off. “I don’t want to cum in your mouth,” he said, pulling her up for a kiss. It wasn’t a question, really, but he made it one. She fell back on the bed, sliding against the furs. One of the perks of her new home was all the exquisite furs. Which felt delightful against her currently sensitive skin.

“Then let’s figure out how to get your cock in me,” she said, voice hoarse and husky with lust. He groaned, falling over her to drag his lips across her lips and down her jaw to her neck. They continued down until they found her dusky nipple. The dark stubble around his jaw tickled her skin and his expert tongue laved against her skin until she thrashed beneath him. His hand traveled back to her soaking folds, rubbing and teasing until he had his fingers coated again in her fluids.

Lune arched and let out a long keen as her world exploded and tightened at the same time. And then she fell limp against the furs, moaning and humming as she came down from her high. He saddled up beside her as he stole another kiss. “Good?” he asked. Never had been much for words.

She bit at his bottom lips. “Exceptionally. But now I need your cock.” She put a hand above his and stole another kiss. He growled in approval. She wouldn’t have thought him such a patient man. But then, considering it, he probably was used to having to have a decent amount of foreplay before a fucking. His fingers probed and entered again, creating a rhythm as he did so. She made a pleased whimper, a wordless beg for more.

She spread her legs, twisting her hands in the furs as he spread her nether lips and positioned his cock. She threw her head back and arched with a moan when he began to fill her. Her over sensitive flesh making her see sparks behind her eyes as her hips bucked. But he held her down, grunting as he slowly entered her. Patience of a saint, this man. Slowly, inch by inch as he watched her face for discomfort. Relaxed from the climax, stretched and wet, she fit him nicely enough. He was still so damn big. Filling her and rubbing against that sensitive spot with no problem whatsoever. She threw her head back, hands shooting to grab him when he was hilt deep in her.

“You’re so damn tight,” he muttered, slowly pulling out and listening to her keen. It was a slow gentle rhythm he picked up, curling over her and surrounding her as he rolled his hips. It was just him and their moans until he began to lose rhythm. Farkas’ hips began to jut and he groaned and hissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing what skin she could reach, reaching her second one as he tried to keep it slow. His hands tightening on her hips, sweat slick skin rubbing against each other.

He muttered her name into her hair, voice guttural and deep. She chanted his, raising her hips to meet each eager thrust. Still so gentle and loving. And then he came and she was already so full but the warmth spread inside her and around him. One hand slid down to her clit, finding the nub to bring her to a second. Rolling and twisting it until her muscles contracted around him- milking him for more. She screamed this time, his name, arching against him and pressing him as close as possible.

He almost crushed her before he rolled, putting her atop him. For a long moment they just lay together, gasping for air. He was in no hurry to slide out of her, the two connected as they came back down and collected a bit of themselves. Lune glanced up to see Farkas already drowsing off. Course, considering she could already feel the leakage and how big he got, it wasn’t much of a surprise that his climax was large enough to just put the man to sleep. She petted the thick hair of his chest, Farkas almost purring in his drowsy state. “You’re okay?” he whispered.

“I’m perfect, hun.” She kissed the bottom of his jaw. “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> From the Skyrim Kinkmeme: Simple request: size kink. The first time fem!Breton lies with Farkas/Vilkas, she's a little overwhelmed at the size of him. Doesn't stop the sexy times, though.
> 
> Simply the first time I've decided to write any Skyrim smut.


End file.
